


Trip

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Possible AU, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Surprise me, she'd said.





	

Sam would have thought that someone with special ops training would be able to go a bit longer in between needing to pee, but Jack wanted a restroom. Again.

Maybe he was just restless being cooped up in a vehicle with her for so long. There was certainly a bit of tension going on... but then again, the road trip was his idea and... well. No use in letting her mind go in circles.

\--

They pulled into the parking lot of a gas station, and Sam decided to get out to stretch while Jack started to head inside. 

"Want anything?" he asked as he realized she wasn't going in. 

She shrugged. "Surprise me." She half-hoped they had the same brand of cookies she'd purchased and brought into work the week before as a special treat for herself. But she didn't expect them to, and giving out a brand name seemed a little picky anyway. 

The smell of cigarette smoke reached her from somewhere as she leaned against the car and looked up at bright blue and white.

Jack was gone just enough time for her to think a few thoughts about how he had smelled as he'd opened the car door for her and how good his hands looked on the steering wheel.

Sam had already learned that if her mind wasn't going to go in circles about Jack's motivation, it was apparently going to be stuck on how _she_ felt about _him_.

\--

"Didya miss me?"

Sam snorted a little as they both got in the car, hoping the sound came out with the amusement and kindness she felt.

The paper bag Jack had brought out with him rustled a little between them. Sam looked at Jack. "So what'd you get?"

Jack's eyes lit up a little, and he pulled out of the bag a fake rosebud in a cellophane wrapper, presenting it to her with a smile. The smile was warm, and a little amused - not at her, not like he was mocking her, but as if acknowledging the rose was a cheap-looking thing.

"They had these at the front counter," he said. "I thought... why not."

There was a flash of doubt in Jack's eyes before he became confident again. 

"But road trips are for munchies," he proclaimed, digging into the bag again and passing her a familiar package of cookies. 

"Wow, I..." she started. What a happy coincidence - and that must be what it was, because how could he have noticed she'd liked them so much - 

"Sometimes the little things matter," said Jack, starting the car and putting it into gear, "when they're about someone who matters to me."

Sam's chest felt looser even though she hadn't known it had been tight. And she had a feeling those circles her thoughts had been traveling would be more straight from here on out.


End file.
